Coach Kamiya is Gonna Score
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Well, I guess you can figure out what it's about.


****

Coach Kamiya is gonna SCORE!

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Note, someone asked me to write a story about Sora and Tai's honeymoon, well, this is close enough. I already wrote a bunch of honeymoon and 1st time stories. Can't old married couples have a little fun too?

Tai and Sora: Hey! We're not old!

Oh, and I'm sorry that the title lacks pizzazz and romance, but as you read the story, you'll see how it fits!

Coach Tai Kamiya stood on the side of the field with his hands crossed in front of his chest and sunglasses over his eyes. Coaching High School Soccer meant a lot to him. It was the one thing that brought him happiness next to being married to Sora. He loved soccer although he loved Sora more. When he made love to her for the first time, on their honeymoon, he knew he'd never forget that night. Sora was everything to him. He never thought he could be so gentle as he was on that night, but he was. He had always loved Sora. He watched his players kick the ball around and for a moment he saw Sora and himself in their places. He could remember how happy he was to have her on the same team. So what if she was a girl? Sora was basically _his_ girl anyway. Tai's star player kicked the ball in the goal and Tai stepped onto the field.

"Good job, boys," Tai put his hands his hips, "I'm going to cut practice early because there's a dance tonight and I'm so nice." He smiled.

"Thanks coach," a goalie said, "I have a lot to get ready for. I still need to get my date's corsage and stuff!"

"Sounds like you're not going to score," another goalie said, "I guess that's why you're the goalie!"

"Look who's talking!"

The other goalie quickly shut up. A forward broke the silence by saying, "well, _I'm_ gonna score! I've got everything planned out. I can even stay here for a while."

Tai cleared his throat, "don't talk about that! Go hit the showers and wash behind your ears…women hate that!"

"Thanks for the tip, coach." A fullback mumbled.

"Yeah, got anymore? Ko here can use all the help he can possibly get!" the wisecrack forward laughed.

"Hey, I'm not giving away all my secrets," Tai shouted, "hurry up, or you'll start doing laps!"

All the guys start running for the showers except for his star player. He passed Tai slowly with a sigh of anxiety. Puzzled, Tai watched him trek slowly to the locker room. 

"Hashima, get over here!" Tai ordered.

"I didn't do it, coach, I swear!" he blurted out.

"No, Hashima," Tai groaned and walked to him. "What's the matter? You look upset about something."

"The dance. It's going to be a total nightmare. My girlfriend is very high fashioned. But I hardly had enough to pay for the tickets. I can't even take her to dinner. I have to wear my dad's old suit that smells like mothballs." He groaned, "she's going to break up with me, I know it!"

Tai felt very bad. His star player was upset and Tai didn't know what to do. He thought his players knew they could talk to him. He never told them, but did he really have to? Tai stood there in self pity and suddenly knew what to do, "listen, Hashima, go hit the showers and when you're dressed, come into my office. I'll take care of everything."

"Aww, coach…."

"Hey, I know how you feel. My wife's best friend is very high fashioned too!"

"But Jen was the best thing that ever happened to me. Her parents spoil her a lot but she's still a sweet and kind person. I love her a lot."

"And that's all that really matters," Tai put his arm on his back and put him in the locker room. While the boys were either showering or dressing, Tai announced, "boys, just so you know, if you need anyone to talk to, I can do more than just show you how to kick a ball around, I can listen too."

"You're not getting all mushy on us now, are you coach?" someone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Tai said, "whether it's problems at home or girl problems or you want a little extra practice or whatever, just come talk to me." And Tai turned to his office and did some bookwork and made a few phone calls.. A few moments later, Hashima walked in with his book-bag over his shoulder.

"I'm ready, coach."

"Good. I just called a tuxedo store and they happened to have a few left." 

"I really appreciate this, coach," Hashima said.

Tai took him to a tuxedo store and picked out a tux. "What color dress is she wearing?" Tai asked.

"Pink."

Tai laughed.

"Jen happens to like pink," Hashima muttered, "okay?"

"Sounds like someone I know." He looked at a black, blue and white tux. "What about this one?"

Hashima shrugged, "as long as I'm not wearing pink, it's fine."

"Go ahead and try it on." He took it off the rack and gave it to him. While Hashima was trying the tuxedo on, Tai was walking around the store looking at more tuxedos. He walked by a really nice classic black and white tuxedo. "hmmm," he looked at it for a few moments and walked to the dressing room just as Hashima was coming out. "How does it fit?"

"Perfect."

"Oh, wonderful choice, sir." A clerk said. "It's great for your son."

"He's not my son," Tai mumbled with a blush.

Hashima blushed too, "he's just my soccer coach."

"Oh." The clerk moaned. "Sorry."

"I'll take it. Let me go and change now."

"Okay," Tai said. After he was done changing, Tai went to look at the tux he was looking at earlier. 

"I'm done, coach. Uh, coach?"

Tai laughed, "oh, sorry." He went to the counter to pay for it.

"Will this be all for you?" the clerk asked.

"Ummm," Tai took one last look at the tux. It was screaming 'buy me, buy me.' "Ummm, no! I want that tux too!"

"Coach," Hashima muttered, "I like this one just fine."

"Not for you, for me!"

"Oh." He bought the tuxedos and they started driving somewhere else. "Where we goin' now, coach?"

"The barber shop."

"Why?"

"You need a haircut, Hashima."

"Haircut!?" Hashima gasped. He had the longest and thickest hair in the team. It was his joy and pride. 

"Trust me, Hashima." He took him to the barbershop and tried to keep from laughing as Hashima sat there in agony while the barber cut his hair. After that Tai took him home and gave him some money. "Here's some money. Rent a limo and take your date to dinner. Have fun, Ha--" He wasn't at practice anymore, did he really have to call him by his last name? "I mean, Jason."

"Thanks, coach." He grabbed his tux and got out of Tai's car. Tai sat there for a while after Hashima left. He thought hard about what happened today.

The clerk thought he was Jason's father. And truly, Tai felt like he was. Jason's parents were very poor. His dad worked as a mechanic and his mom was a waitress. Tai wasn't sure, but he sensed that his parents argued a lot. Then it dawned on him: Tai wanted kids. He wanted to help lead them in their lives. He wanted to more than just coach soccer or buy a tux for his players. He wanted a child to start with. See his or her first steps and hear his or her first words. Because Tai already felt like he was a father to about twenty smelly, athletic, teenage boys, he wanted a little girl. Tai sighed, blinked and turned around to the main street.

"I'm going crazy," Tai said to himself, "Sora will never agree to having a child. We're practically still newlyweds!" He tilted his head up, "ha-ha! Tai, you're really out of your mind."

Tai stopped at the flower shop were Sora worked. 

"Hi, Mr. Kamiya," said Kaylee, "Your wife just left for the day." Kaylee was a student that worked part time at Sora's shop. "She was feeling tired so I told her I'll take over her shift."

"Thanks, Kaylee," Tai said. "Aren't you going to the dance?"

Kaylee shook her head, "I didn't get asked, and besides, I don't feel like going to some crummy, boring old dance when I can make some money! Collage is more important!" Kaylee smiled. 

Tai smiled back, thinking about her. Kaylee was a very bright girl and pretty too. He was surprised that she wasn't asked. Tai wanted a girl, a girl like her. He wanted to raise a girl, like he helped his parents raise Kari. "I need some flowers," Tai said, "I'm going to surprise Sora." He lifted the garment bag that held his tux. "I just got a tux and I'm going to take her to dinner."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Kaylee said, "just a sec, I'll be back!" she left to the back and came back with a bouquet of flowers. "Here, Mrs. Kamiya loves these flowers, they're her favorite!"

"I know. I'm going to use the bathroom and change." Tai got dressed in the bathroom and wet his fingers with some water and styled his hair. He walked out of the bathroom carrying the bouquet and garment bag. He saw Kaylee on the phone and writing something down so he decided not to bother her. Probably someone calling in for a last minute corsage.

Sora just took a bubble bath and lay on the bed to sleep. She was very tired from making so many corsages and boutonnieres and gift-baskets and things. She put in a lot of hours in the flower shop and when she wasn't at the flower shop, she was a personal tennis trainer, teaching private lessons. "Ahhh, now I can finally relax." She had just closed her eyes and fallen into dreamland when…

"Honey, I'm ho-ooome!" Tai announced, flinging the door open. "Honey, where are you? Sora, sweetie?" His voice turned from cheery-happy to sexy-low, " Oh, are you hiding from me?" He heard her sigh in the bedroom and opened the bedroom door and came in, "I found you! You need to find a better hiding place." He knelt at the bedside and shook her shoulder, "Sora, honey, wake up. Wake up, honey."

Sora moaned and opened her eyes, "uh, wha--? Tai, why are you dressed up?"

"Surprise! There's a dance tonight and--"

"I know, I had to make 1000 boutonnieres and corsages for last week." She turned over on her side, "I'm exhausted!"

Tai leaned over her and propped his hand on the bed close to her body. "Come on honey, let's go out!"

Sora sighed, "that's really sweet, Tai, but we're not in high school anymore."

"So? Put your best dress on and let's go have dinner!" he kissed her face, "come on, I'm not going without you, you know."

Sora had to laugh, she turned around and cupped his face, "is it okay if we bring home a doggy bag?"

"Of course!"

While Sora got dressed, Tai made reservations at the finest restaurant in town. Sora came out wearing a satin red dress with the front come up to a collar and back less in the back. "Let's go, honey." They went to the restaurant and amazingly found a good table, since it was a busy night. Tai and Sora talked about their work and even the time when they were younger. When they were almost done with their dinner, Tai heard familiar voices.

Hashima saw them together and brought his date to the table, "Hi Coach! Jen, this is my coach. He got this tux for me."

"Really?" she gasped, "you have awesome taste, Mr. Kamiya! It looks just fabulous on Jason!"

Both Tai and Jason blushed, "thannnks."

"Come on, Jason, I see a good table right over there!" Jen pulled on his arm and dragged him away.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Sora asked, leaning over. 

"That's what I thought…"

"I'm done, Tai," Sora moaned, "I'd like to go home now." She smiled as she slipped her shoe off and began sliding her foot up Tai's pant leg. Sweat formed over Tai's forehead and dripped down his face. Sora's foot went higher and higher up his leg and came down beneath the pant leg and back up between his skin and the pant leg and then she brought it down and slowly came up until it was almost in his lap. 

Tai's blood almost started boiling. "Che-Check Please!!" he stammered, "Check Please!"

The waiter brought the check over and Tai threw down his credit card, paid for the dinner, took a doggy bag and started to leave the restaurant as he saw more people from his team.

"Hey, coach, what are you doing here?" a goalie asked.

"Just having dinner with my lovely wife." Tai answered, "well, we'd better get home now. I'm not as young as I used to be." Tai wrapped his arm tightly around Sora, "now you boys get those girls before curfew and remember," he poked the cocky forward, Howard Koto, "No, means no!" And he walked away with Sora, not knowing that they were watching him leave.

"Oh my gosh," Howard gasped, and then raised his voce, "dudes, Coach Kamiya is gonna SCORE!!!"

"Yeah," his date snapped, punching him, "and he's the _only _one on your dream that's going to score tonight!"

****************************

Sora dropped the doggy bag in the fridge and she felt Tai's arms whip around her fast as lightning. They headed for the bedroom, taking their clothes off on the way. Before they went to the bed, wearing just her undergarments and a slip, Sora stopped at the bathroom and pulled open a drawer. "Silly me, I almost forgot!" she reached for a small pink container and Tai put his hands over hers.

"Don't," Tai whispered. His jacket was removed and his shirt half unbuttoned.

"Tai, why?" She raised her face to his and gasped when she saw that his eyes had tears in them. "Honey, what is it?"

Tai was at a loss of words for a moment. He stood there caressing her hands with his and smiled. "Let's have a baby."

"Wh-what?!" she gasped, half-laughing. "Tai, we just got married a few months ago. We can't have a baby now."

"I know, but," he said, "I think we'll make good parents. We can make it work, Sora."

"You're," she mumbled, "you're, you're serious about this, aren't you?"

He nodded and cupped her face, "yes, I am. If you don't want this, we can wait. We have all the time in the world. I just love you so much..."

Sora put the pills back in the drawer and threw her arms around Tai's neck. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and tore off his bow tie. Nearly tripping over each other's feet, they moved to the bed and fell down while they undressed each other.

"Tai, I love you too…." They kissed some more and held each other tight. They lay underneath the covers close enough to feel each other's heat, to know what they were thinking and feeling. Sora's hands caressed Tai's back and Tai rubbed his chin in Sora's shoulder and outlined her face and neck with his chin. They had never made love like this before. It was very special, even more so than the first time. They connected with each other more, spiritually, intimately, and emotionally. Tai was intense and gentle at same time. When they finished, Tai laid back and pulled Sora into him, breathing heavily. She laid her head on his chest.

"What if we have a girl?" Sora asked, "what do you want to name her?"

"Felicia," Tai said.

"I like that name," she whispered and nodded in agreement. She trailed her finger on his chest. "What if we have a boy?"

"TJ," he answered.

"TJ?" she echoed, grinning, "TJ?" she pushed herself up and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, for Tai Junior." He sat up; "Don't you like Tai Junior?"

Sora laughed, "it's great, Tai."

Tai smiled and lay back down. Sora laid her head back on his chest and he slid his arm around her. Whatever was going to happen, they would always have each other.

****

The End


End file.
